


Sweet taste of sex with a hungry Incubus in love

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Demon/Human Relationships, Forbidden Love, Gentle Sex, Incubus Lotor (Voltron), Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Safeword Use, Sensual Play, Soft Lotor, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Incubus Lotor falls in love with a human named Keith.





	Sweet taste of sex with a hungry Incubus in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizuLeKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/gifts).



> Author's note: This is my gift for Keitor Secret Santa! I decided to post this up now before being beta'd since I haven't gotten it back yet. I will post it once it is done.
> 
> For MizuLeKitten. I hope you like it! <3

His human was very succulent. He has firm, lean muscles that accentuate his slim figure. Just the right amount of fat in certain parts of his beautiful body. For a male, his flesh were smooth like a peach.

 

Lotor licked his lower lip with a soft pop sound. He cannot wait to taste his dessert.

 

“What color, my little flame?”

 

A lovely nickname to match his beautiful human’s personality.

 

“Green.” He responded with a hitch.

 

He was definitely delectable like a juicy peach and can be melodic like a pretty nightingale.

 

There were thick, opaque black tendrils bind around the human’s wrists together over his head. His eyes were covered with even darker tendrils. Each thick tendrils went to wrap around his ankles, waists and waist as it holds him up easily in unknown dimensional barrier.

 

“Keith.” Lotor purred his name. “I will enjoy savoring your delicious orgasm. This might be the best tasting one.” He stepped forward as black tendrils helped to spread Keith’s legs apart with some resistance. “I can smell it.”

 

The tip of his nose poked against the sensitive flesh near his balls as he inhaled the intoxicating arousal scent. It was a rare occasion for Lotor since he does not give this much attention to all of his potential meals.

 

Keith was an exception. He found himself fascinated with this cute human. In time, he found himself _loving_ this human. The only human he cares for. He does not ask anything in return from this human, Keith was even bashful when he asked if they can be in a relationship.

 

His heart swelled up as he watched Keith closely to see if it was true. He had hope to just come in his dream for one night and move on, but that didn’t happen. After that one night, he found himself lured into Keith’s wet dreams again. His wet dreams were softer than most humans he have encounter.

 

He cannot help, but be attracted to this human. He would carefully join in his dream and give him what he truly desires. He rarely goes for seconds from the same human, but he came back for more when he got hungry. At first, he would just give Keith blow jobs to relax him, but as time goes by, he went further into dangerous territory where he knew he would fall. He fell deeper in sin (and he could less about others' opinion) when they confessed their feelings and had sex. 

 

Sex was gentle and very sensual. Lotor made sure to explore every inch of Keith's soft flesh and nipping on firm muscles. He made sure to find out which part of his succulent body gives the best pleasure in terms of sound and reaction. His neck was the most sensitive part especially at the nape area. Keith withered beautifully when he nipped and kissed his neck while his hand explored around the crotch area simultaneously.

 

And in time, he was able to walk in the human world where Lotor can finally meet the savory human in person. The contrast was impeccable. Soft and sweet inside his dream, but feisty and smart on the outside. The urge to taste his feisty side had tickle his _other_ side to take him now.

 

“You are more sensitive than usual. Could it be that you cannot see what I'm doing to you?" He purred happily when his human gave soft whimpers. "I am going to enjoy tasting you to my heart's content."

 

His tongue poked out slightly and gave a quick lick on the base of Keith’s cock.

 

“Delicious. You taste exquisite, Keith."

 

Keith whimpered with his body squirming and twisting from Lotor’s feathery touches. He praised Keith for giving an utmost trust for sedating his growing hunger. He has not eaten for awhile except for small snacks here and there when he wasn't around.

 

Lotor had waited for Keith to have a full day off to have his meal. He was going to enjoy pleasuring his human.

 

“My little flame, I am going to give you the ultimate pleasure.”

 

His two fingers exploring around the balls area and underneath to the wet folds. A mental command to his tendrils to bring this young man lower until the view of a plump, twitching cock. He moved even closer with his hand wrapped around that almost covered the whole length and interchanging between pumping and stroking at a steady pace.

 

Keith was very sensitive he could tell. The head was beginning to get covered with leaking precum. He loved it, but Lotor does not want him to come so soon.

 

His fingertip went to cover the tip and with a tease, he cast a sealing spell. By doing that, it made Keith whined and whimpered in pain. Not physical pain, but the pain of no release and pent up arousal pooling around in his stomach.

 

“Lotor, please.” Keith pleaded and gasped when he felt warm blanketing around his cock. He moaned and sighed in stimulating pleasure. “I need to cum.”

 

The warmth of Lotor’s mouth around his cock was beyond inhumane. With every strokes, his body warmed up quicker and all of his senses were being overstimulated. Lotor was hungry.

 

He was very hungry.

 

He moaned with great happiness as he got to taste Keith’s salty cock with hints of bittersweet precum. It was his favorite flavor as it was similar to dark chocolate. There will be sweetness to counteract when he goes to kiss him, but for now, he was going to place Keith close to the edge.

 

“Lotor!!” Keith shouted in between moaning and panting. He was not sure how long he can hold out before he begins to pass out. “Lotor! I am so close!”

 

If his eyes weren’t blindfolded, he would have seen white instead of black. Although, he could see tiny sparkles in his dark vision.

 

Lotor can feel the beautiful cock throbbing inside his mouth and around his hand as it aches for release. He pulled back with a pop sound and licked his lips.

 

It was time. His eyes changed to yellow slits like a dragon. He was ready to feast on his human’s delicious orgasm, but he needed to ask one last thing before he can taste it.

 

“Are you ready, my dear Keith?” He purred his name with pure lust.

 

Keith hummed seductively. It wasn’t intentional, but he wanted Lotor to give him his much needed release.

 

He nodded. “Please Lotor. I want to help you.” His body squirmed. “But I really need to cum too. Please please.”

 

Lotor chuckled as he commanded the tendrils to bring his lover close and adjusted to where his fingers caressed on Keith’s rosy cheek. With few gentle strokes, he leaned in and kissed him passionately. Their tongues intertwined and battling for dominance until it was only Lotor’s tongue taking over.

 

He just loved the sounds of Keith’s moans and sighs. There will be another day for lovemaking, but for today, it was all about curving his hunger. The last thing he needs was creating a massive orgy fest and it was something Lotor wanted to avoid.

 

As he pulled back, Lotor gave a quick peck on the tip of his nose and gave mental command to move him in an upright sitting position with his legs spread wide. Once within range, he gave a quick kiss at the head to release the sealing spell.

 

With his hand wrapped around Keith’s lovely cock, he leaned in to swallow while pumping. Keith arched his body like a bow and tearing up as he was nearing his climax.

 

“Lotor!” Keith chanted with body lifting up as he felt so close edging.

 

Lotor only hummed. With one last stroke, his hands rested between the inner thighs and lifting them up at the exact moment of Keith coming in.

 

Some had trickle out on the side of his mouth, but he had kept most of it inside as he swallowed them. Warm and salty like a well-made espresso drink at his favorite cafe where Keith currently work at.

 

Sounds of soft whimpers and heavy breathing from his human were lovely. He had given Keith pleasure beyond his wildest dream.

 

“Lotor.” Keith spoke so softly and gentler. “Full now?”

 

Lotor nodded after pulling back from swallowing his cum to the very last drop and wiped the side of his mouth with fingers before licking it off. He doesn't like wasting a good meal.

 

With a snap of his finger, one of the tendrils dissipated like smoke around the eyes. Glossy and yet, shimmering like a violet gemstone, Keith looked exquisite.

 

“My little flame.”

 

He moved in closer enough to have his arms spread out as the tendrils carefully place Keith into their master’s arms and dissipating into smoke too.

 

“Thank you.” Lotor whispered as he made sure Keith was comfortable in his arms. He held him close to his chest and tucked under his chin.

 

Keith purred in response which made Lotor smiled. A simple clack of his heel, the barrier surrounded in Keith’s room disappears. He glanced down quickly to find out why his human just gave a violent shivering and had forgotten that he was completely naked in a cold apartment in the winter.

 

Thankfully, he can use some of his power in the human realm, he was quick to dress him up before he can catch a cold. Keith would be furious at him for making him sick.

 

He laid Keith down on his newly acquired mattress and chuckled happily when Keith curled up immediately like a cat. He watched him turned around and looked up at him with the roundest pair of kitten eyes he had ever seen.

 

He recognized that look easily and sighed happily with a gentle smile.

 

“Of course, little flame. I will stay.”

 

Lotor spun around once to switch into more comfortable sleepwear and carefully slipped underneath the comforter. He was barely halfway in when Keith latched himself onto his side and rested his head just underneath his armpit.

 

Once he was settled in, his fingers went to stroke on the soft raven strands and watched his human sleeping peacefully in his presence. Lotor would have not have given this kind of aftercare to anyone. It was better not latch on a human too long as they won’t live long.

 

But all of his walls began to crumble after meeting Keith. He knows he will ever find a human like him for another millennium, but when the time does come, he will be there for him.

 

He placed a small kiss on top of Keith’s head and closed his eyes. For now, he will hold back on his words until he was ready.

 

Lotor was ready to give his heart to Keith on his birthday. The highest gift a demon like his status could give to show how precious their love is.

 

Keith is very precious to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
